


December 19: fix me proper

by dizzy



Series: 2017 (the darkest timeline) daily fic advent [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, M/M, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Prompt:livestream mishap





	December 19: fix me proper

"Fuck-" from Dan. "Why did you try to fucking grab it after it broke!" 

_Why did you let go of the glass_ , Phil wants to say. _I told you I didn't have it._

But he doesn't say anything because there's blood dripping down from his wrist, a shattered glass on the floor, and Dan's voice shook when he spoke. 

"Oh, whoops," Phil says, lowering his hand out of the frame. His heart is pounding. It hurts, but he can't even tell what hurts. He makes himself look down. 

There are two cuts on his hand, a smaller one bleeding freely and a deeper one right on the meaty part of his palm with a jagged bit of the glass sticking out. 

"Jesus Christ, Phil, you're getting-" Dan reaches out, then stops, then stands. "I'll go, I'll get-" 

He doesn't finish a single sentence, just bolts out of the room. 

* 

Phil stares at the camera that stares back, trying to realign himself with the surreal knowledge that there are multiple thousands of people tracking each flicker of emotion and reaction across his face. "I'm fine, guys!" he says, but he doesn't raise his hand because with the blood still free flowing it looks like a grim scene. "Dan's more worried about his keyboard than me, I'm sure."

He feels the silence around him intensely. 

* 

Dan comes back with kitchen roll. He's pale and his eyes look red and he doesn't give the camera a second glance as he unravels a few sheets and passes them over to Phil to press against the cut. 

Phil's uninjured hand is shaking and the glass is still sticking out of it. He doesn't know what'll happen if he pulls it out, he doesn't know what to do. He tries not to stare at Dan, but he doesn't take the kitchen roll and Dan looks to see why.

Phil feels Dan go blank beside him, not a lack of expression so much as a momentary lack of being in the moment. His mouth opens and then shuts again abruptly, then his eyes fly from Phil's hand to Phil's face. 

The camera is still pointed at them. 

Phil's heart is pounding. He feels Dan's fingers gentle on his skin. studying it closer. He has to work not to flinch away from the feeling of Dan's fingers on his hand, and the way Dan's leaning in so close that their heads are practically touching. 

"You're so fucking clumsy," Dan mutters, not a chastisement but sometimes between worry and frustration. 

"Hey, I thought you had the glass!" Phil says, slightly too loudly. 

"The glass is deep," Dan says, interrupting him, lifting the paper towel to wipe at the trail from blood from the more shallow cut. The bleeding hasn't stopped and Phil knows logically it's not enough that he's in any real danger but he's still feeling a bit woozy. 

Maybe it's the glass doing it more than the bleeding. It's still just... sticking there. Out of his skin. 

His stomach rolls. The glass is going to have to come out. The game they were playing sits there still paused. 

"Okay, guys, I think-" Phil flounders, not thinking one bit about what's going to come out of his mouth but knowing that silence is the most damning thing. "We may have to end this one early." 

Dan's head jerks up and he looks over at the camera like he's stunned it's still there. "Yeah," he says, giving the camera tight smile. "He'll live, guys, don't worry."

Then he reaches over and kills the stream without another word. 

*

Dan calls the car to take them to the hospital and get his hand looked at. 

Dan calls their manager to let her know what's going on so she's not caught off guard by a stray trending topic. 

Dan answers the phone when Martyn calls, because he's being flooded with messages online asking how Phil is. 

Dan wraps Phil's hand carefully and holds pressure on it to slow the bleeding in the smaller cut while being so careful not to touch the one with the glass. 

Dan does it all with quiet determination and a terrified expression on his face. 

* 

"I'm fine," Phil says, not the first time or the fifth one. "I could have just taken it out myself." 

It's what he'd wanted to do. He'd argued Dan that the doctor would just laugh and ask if he didn't own a pair of tweezers. 

But Dan said no. Dan said they don't know how deep the glass goes. Dan wants a doctor to look at it, because Phil might need stitches. Dan just - he wants to hear someone besides Phil say it's fine. 

* 

It's not fine. 

It will be, of course. But he spends two hours waiting and a painful ten minutes while the glass is removed and the wound is cleaned. It's deep enough and long enough that he gets two tidy little dissolvable stitches in it that the nurse says shouldn't even leave much scarring. 

Dan spends the entire visit standing in the corner with his arms crossed, a glowering figure intimidating everyone that walks in. Phil makes his voice extra bright and extra happy to compensate, because he knows Dan and he knows how to read Dan and Dan isn't really angry at anyone. He's just worried and he doesn't know how to show he's worried with so many people around and Phil loves him painfully for it. 

* 

It's half midnight by the time they actually make it back in another car, back on their way home. 

Phil is drowsy from the rise and crash of adrenaline. He almost drifts off before he hears Dan say, "What the fuck did you post?" 

"Oh." Phil smiles a bit. "You saw that?" 

"Yeah, Phil." Dan sounds exasperated, but not unhappy. 

The tweet, posted just a few minutes before, is a picture of Phil's stitches all banded up with a caption that reads: "Prognosis: good! Trying to convince Dan that I deserve pizza for this trauma though." and a few stray pizza emojis. 

*

"I ordered pizza," Dan says, following Phil up to the flat. "It should be here in about five minutes." 

"I actually love you," Phil says, because he really is hungry and he wants to take some paracetamol and go to sleep but he also wants a full belly first. 

"I actually knew that," Dan says. "Pyjamas." 

The bed looks awfully tempting as Phil changes out of the sweatpants and t-shirt he'd been filming in earlier, swapping them for a pair of Dan's pyjama pants and a shirt of Dan's. 

Dan notices, a smile ghosting over his face. He digs through the closet and tosses Phil a well-worn green hoodie that became shared custody between them years and years ago. 

Phil smiles. "I'm not actually sick," he says, but he takes it anyway, because it's his favorite hoodie that feels like a cuddle and Dan knows it. 

*

"You were really amazing today," Phil says, hours later when his head is against the pillow and his eyes are heavy. "Thank you." 

"You were," Dan says. He sounds tired. "With... them." 

Phil doesn't have to ask who _them_ is. "So it's settled, we both were." 

"I knew you didn't have the glass," Dan says, after a long pause. "I don't know why I let go." 

"My fingers do things my head hasn't told them to do all the time," Phil says. "It's not your fault." 

It's true, and they both know it's true. Dan gets annoyed with Phil and he gets frustrated with Phil but he's never truly mad at Phil when Phil breaks things or hurts himself. 

But Dan's standards for Dan are different than Dan's standards for Phil. 

"Yeah," Dan says, yawning. "Anyway, I'll clean it up in the morning, you don't fucking touch that mess." 

"I can help-" Phil protests. 

"And end us up right back in A&E because you've somehow managed to embed a shard in your thigh or something?" Dan snorts. "No thanks." 

Phil slaps Dan with his uninjured hand. "I take it back, I don't actually love you at all." 

Dan laughs a little and turns, curling his arm over Phil's chest and resting his head on Phil's shoulder. "Shut up and go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com)! or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/alittledizzy)! or don't! your choice! happy holidays!


End file.
